Inuderella
by fairfairy1994
Summary: Cinderella...INUYASHA STYLE!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so be nice!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! P.S. plzz don't send flames, I suck at writing!

* * *

**Inu-derella**

Cast-

Cinderella- Inuyasha

Stepsister #1- Sesshoumaru

Stepsister#2- Koga

Stepmother- Naraku

Fairy godmother- Rin

prince ( er.. princess actually )- Kagome

Pet cat-kilala

King-Miroku

Queen-Sango

Duke-Shippo

* * *

Inuyasha: (mopping the floor) Stupid floor, stupid mop, stupid house, stupid stepmother and sisters, stupid author for making me into stupid Cinderella.

(suddenly a voice comes out of no where!)

Unknown voice: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!

Inuyasha: um……….stupid?

Voice: HOW DARE YOU!

Inuyasha: well, sooorrry! Who are you anyway?

Voice: I'M THE ALMIGHTY AUTHOR OF COURSE! MUAHAHAHA!

Inuyasha: o0 Where are you? (looks around the room)

Voice: I'M RIGHT HERE!

Inuyasha: (turns around and sees me a.k.a fairfairy1994, holding onto a mike) sooooo……why are you here?

Fairfairy1994: (pauses) um……I DON'T KNOW! Hey look over there!( points at the wall)

Inuyasha: (turns his head) WHAA?

Fairfairy1994: (runs off)

Inuyasha: (Turns back) OH SHIT! SHE RAN OFF!

(DOOR BELL RINGS)

Inuyasha: Now who is it? (Opens door, looks around and no one is there)

Inuyasha: Huh? No one's here!

(Suddenly another voice comes out of no where)

Voice: I'm down here you idiot!

Inuyasha: (looks down and sees Shippo) Who are you?

Shippo: I'm the grand duke Shippo! MUUUUUAAAHahahahahahahahahaha!

Inuyasha: (thinking) Ggggrrreeeaaattttttt! First the crazy author girl and now some lunatic squirrel boy!

Shippo: Um… what are you thinking?

Inuyasha: ( snaps back to reality) er….. Nothing! Hey shouldn't you be taller?

Shippo: Are you saying I'm short? I'm not short! ( sobs)

Inuyasha: Oh great, now he's crying

Shippo: (suddenly stops crying) haha! Tricked you! LOSER!

Inuyasha: WHY YOU LITTLE! (about to strangle Shippo.)

Shippo: WAIT ! Pease don't kill me! I just wanted to give you and your family this! (holds up a fancy looking envelope)

Inuyasha: oh, thanks. (grabs the envelope, and slams the door on Shippo's face)

Hmmm……….I wonder what it says ?

( Sesshoumaru and Koga runs down staircase like little school girls, and behind them is Naraku)

Koga: ooohhh! What's that? Is for me!

Naraku: Give me that envelope, Cinderella! (snatches envelope from Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: Why do you call me Cinderella anyways? My name is Inuyasha!

Naraku: Because the Grand Author commands it! The Grand Author knows all!

Inuyasha: Whatever (rolls eyes )

Sesshoumaru: Read the letter! Read the letter! (jumps up and down like a little girl)

Naraku: Okay, okay (opens the letter and reads)

Dear, family we forgot the name of;

You are hereby, invited to princess Kagome's grand ball.

All males in the family are invited (not including gay one's). Princess Kagome will choose her groom to be at the ball, (because all her other fiancés, were either deaf , already dead in the first place ,or just plain idiots). If she is unable to choose a groom, the king and queen will choose. The ball will be held in the castle (duh).

Sincerely

Yours (not really)

The King and Queen.

Koga: Cool! This is exciting, Princess Kagome is sssooo cute! (hugs Kagome plushie)

Sesshoumaru: I wanna go, so I can show off my pretty new outfit!

Naraku: I guess I'm going to have to go too.

Inuyasha : Didn't you read the letter? It says that GAY guys aren't allowed to go.

Naraku: Oh yah, I forgot……………. HEY!

Inuyasha: hahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa!

Naraku: (face turns red) BECAUSE OF THAT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GO TO THE BALL!

Inuyasha: So? I don't want to go anyway!

( fairfairy1994 appears out of no where )

Fairfairy1994: Hey, you can't say that! You're completely ruining the plot!

Inuyasha: So? You're not the boss of me!

Fairfairy1994:Oh yah! (takes out a piece of paper and writes: then a giant bolder falls on Inuyasha)

(giant bolder falls on Inuyasha)

Inuyasha : Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Fairfairy1994: Say it! Say it!

Inuyasha: Okay! Okay! (sarcastically) I want to go to the princess's ball because it's going to be fun.

Fairfairy1994: Yay!( disappears)

Koga: That was weird…..

Sesshoumaru: Anyway, you can't go because you don't have an outfit and you have to your chores.

Inuyasha: Eh…whatever

at the castle

( Miroku is flirting with a maid)

Miroku: Yah know, I don't say this to everyone, but will you do the honour of baring me a son?

Maid: (blushing) Oh my gosh! What about Queen Sango and Princess Kagome?

( Kagome appears)

Kagome: Father! You're flirting with the maids again! (Grabs Miroku by the ear and drags him away)

Kagome: Father, you really shouldn't tell every new maid we hire to bare you a son. What will mother (Sango, just in case you forgot) think?

Miroku: Eeemmm…….. let's keep this to ourselves. Now enough about me, how about you ? Have you chosen a groom yet?

Kagome: For Pete's sake, would you stop bothering me about that! I MEAN, I'M LIKE, ONLY FRICGGIN' I5!

Miroku: ooooohhhhhhh……… who's Pete? Someone I should know about!

Kagome: I give up! (rolls eyes)

Miroku: Hey, now I get it! You're trying to tell me to stop bothering you about finding a husband!

Kagome: By George you got it!

Miroku: Greeeaaatttt……….. First Pete, and now George! Who are these people?

Kagome: That's it, I give up!

back at Cinderella's home

Koga: Cinderella , make me a dress!

Inuyasha: uummm……you're a guy…

Koga: so…..your point is…..?

Inuyasha: Oh, forget it!

Koga: Make my dress!

Inuyasha: Oh fine (walks away)

in the living room

Inuyasha: (attempting to make a dress)

( Naraku enters room)

Naraku: What'cha doin'?

Inuyasha: Making a dress for Koga

Naraku : Well how rude, Koga should make his own dresses. Why don't you do take a break?

Inuyasha :(drops everything and jaw drops open) Are you serious?

Naraku: YEP!

Inuyasha: Really?

Naraku: OF COURSE NOT! I WAS TRICKING YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(fairfairy1994 appears)

Fairfairy1994: Inuyasha, you're suppose to cry now.

Inuyasha: Are you joking! I'm not crying! I'm a man!

Fairfairy1994: Oh yah! (takes out a piece of paper and writes " Inuyasha then suddenly began to cry")

Inuyasha: You bitch! (sob) I'll kill you! (sob) ( attempts to strangle fairfairy1994, but fails because she disappears into thin air)

**To Be Continued...Dun Dun Dun DUN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairfairy 1994: um…don't hurt me! runs**

****

Inu-derella

Cast-

Cinderella- Inuyasha

Stepsister #1- Sesshoumaru

Stepsister#2- Koga

Stepmother- Naraku

Fairy godmother- Rin

prince ( er.. princess actually )- Kagome

Pet cat-kirara

King-Miroku

Queen-Sango

Duke-Shippo

* * *

(After Inuyasha manages to stop crying)

Inuyasha: Stupid girl!

Sesshoumaru: What are you talking about?

Inuyasha: ummm….nothing…..

Sesshoumaru: what ever!LALALALALA!( skips off)

Naraku:Are you done with Koga's dress?

Inuyasha:um….about that well….since he is a dude I thought I should make him a tux…

Naraku: well? Then where's the tux?

Inuyasha: well about that….I thought that since he's homosexual…I should make him a dress…

Naraku: well? Then where's the dress?

Inuyasha: well about that….I thought that since he's a dude I should make him a tux….

Naraku: well? Then where's the tux?

Inuyasha: well….about that…I thought that since he's homosexual…I should make him a dress….

Naraku: well? Then where's the dress?

Narrator: right now, for our intelligent and witty readers, they must be getting the pattern here. UNFORTUNATLY, for Naraku, who seems to be missing parts of his brain…he still doesn't get the point. And because of that, the reader will have to continue suffering through this continuous pattern…or at least until he gets the pattern . My advice to you is to skip the whole chapter….

FairFairy1994: HEY! Are you telling them to skip this whole chapter and not give me any yummy reviews?

Narrator: if they're reading a story written by someone that thinks they can actually taste reviews…than yes…

FairFairy1994: who are you I didn't even hire a Narrator!

Narrator: oh….I'm not real! I'm just a figment of your imagination…oooooh….

FairFairy1994: um…no you're not…rolls eyes

Narrator: um….yes I am…

Fairfairy1994: umm no you're not…

Narrator: um…yes I am….

2nd Narrator: as the intelligent and witty readers, you must be getting the pattern here. UNFORTUNATLY, for the writer and our so called "narrator", both seemingly missing part of their brains….still don't get the point. And because of that, the reader will have to continue suffering through this continuous pattern…at least until he gets the point. My advice to you is to skip the whole chapter all together. I mean seriously, who is the narrator to criticize Naraku when he himself is just as stupid….

Narrator: HEY! I'M A GIRL, YOU JERK!

2nd Narrator: sweat-drop you're a girl..

Narrator: YES!

Fairfairy1994: ….why aren't I included in this conversation…sniff sniff

Narrator : maybe because your so called "2nd narrator" called me a girl AND copied what I said before!

2nd Narrator: Number one…I didn't copy it…I just summarized it…see? Two different word? Two different meanings. And about your gender….I'm still not sure about that.

FairFairy1994: okay…you know what? This is wasting the readers time! takes out laptop

Narrator: NOOO! DON'T!

2nd Narrator: NOOO! You're just mad we didn't include you in this conversation!

FairFairy1994: …..silence oh shut up! types suddenly, a large black hole sucks up Narrator…

Narrator: NOOOO!

FairFairy1994: types then 2nd narrator slips on a bar of soap….and DIES! MUAHAH!

2nd Narrator: how is that even possible? We're in the living room! There are no bars of soap….AHHHH! dies

FairFairy1994: I love my life…and my non-paying job!

Narrator: LOSER! YOU DON'T GET PAID!

FairFairy1994: who are you calling….wait a minute…I just killed you!

Narrator: umm…noooo…. You sucked me up in a black hole….

FairFairy1994: and the difference is….?

Narrator: I survived and beat your whole taking out the keyboard and typing plan! MUAHAH! Who's the winner now! LOSERRR! dances GO NARRATOR! GO NARRATOR! OH YA! OH YA! WOOT! WOOT!

FairFairy1994: loathes I hate you….wait a minute, if this is MY fan fiction why are you still here?

Narrator: ………George! Pete! She's onto us!

(appears out of no where)

George: Great,1st Kagome breaks up with me and Pete because her dad found out about us! And now fairfairy1994 found out about our evil plan to ruin her fan fiction!

Fairfairy1994:Hello! I'm right here and I can here everything you say!

Pete: Damn it! OK ,guys on to plan B! whistles

(suddenly, 3 flying turtles came out of the sky and Narrator, Pete and George jumps into the turtle's mouth)

Narrator: GOODBYE….LOSER! HAHAHAHA!

FairFairy1994: pshh….who's the LOSER NOW! You just jumped into a HUNGRY turtle's mouth! MUAHAH!

Pete: who said he was hungry?

FairFairy1994: I DID! takes out keyboard turtle is hungry….

3rd Narrator: and well you get the point…and I, unlike the other "inexperienced" narrators will not go on and on about nothingness! I say, ON WITH THE STORY!

Fairfairy1994:Ohhhh fine!

(back at the house)

Naraku: Ok……let's stop talking this is getting boring any ways…

Inuyasha: Ok what ever….

Inuyasha: makes dress in less then 5 seconds

Naraku: wow………………………………thinks

(1 hour later)

Naraku: hey wait minute you know how to make a dress!

Inuyasha: ya…………

Naraku: hmmmmmm……thinks

3rd narrator: by now you will probable know that naraku is a complete idiot and it would probably take him 5 hours to think up 1 sentence. So lets just save time and skip a few hours ahead.

Fairfairy 1994:OK……..fine but your still not getting paid…..

3rd narrator: WHAT I'M NOT GETTING PAID!

FarFair 1994:um…..no your not……..remember this is all in my twisted imagination so none of this is real…………and you don't exist either…

3rd narrator:NO PLEASE,.I HAVE AN IMAGINARY FAMILY TO FEED! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!

Farifary1994:ok……….your annoying I'm going to fire you now. Kirara sick him!

kirara comes out of no where, grabs 3rd narrators ear and drags him away

3rd narrator:NOOOOO!

FARIFARY1994: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I'm so evil….

inuyasha,koga and sesshoumaru stares at dramatic scene

Inuyasha: wow…she's acting evil and retarded at the same time…..

Sessshoumaru: I know…….why does our creator let people like her these things to us?

Koga:I don't know

Inuyasha:anyways your dress is done

Koga: YAY!

* * *

**Fairfairy1994:Ok since the 2 narrators bothered me ssooooo much I lost all my ideas for this story so im going to end it here! Thank you everyone who reviewed! You probably realized by now that this chapter really didn't go anywhere………..so this is just meaningless nonsense! And no I'm not on drugs…but I get hyper when I drink coke!**

**Flames are welcome.**


End file.
